1. Field of the Invention
This instant invention is one of those particular devices that serves to separate, by way of filtration technology, oil from water.
2. Possible Prior Art
The following art may resemble somewhat the instant invention but does not anticipate it:
1. System for Separating Liquids, Zoch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,160 issue Aug. 26, 1986. PA1 2. The Racor Parker Filtration Unit described in the publication entitled "Marine Filtration Systems and Related Products".